fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLW Wrestling: It's "Robin" Time - Episode 12
July 30, 2014: Behind the curtains, we waited 26 seconds into my theme before I walked through the curtains and onto the stage as “an explosion of catastrophe” was said. The audience cheers for Crystal and I once they see us. Lift her hand up, Crystal does a twirl and places her right hand on my shoulder. We stand against each other; I tried kissing her for storyline purposes, but she slaps me with her right hand. Audience) “Ooh!” C22) “And now introducing his opponent...He comes FLW’s production room, weighing in at 224 pounds, accompanied by Crystal, he is one half of FLW Wiki’s Inaugural Tag Champions, he is...The Star, Aaaaaron Highlight!” Meanwhile, we walk down the ramp together as C22 introduces us, still holding hands as I touch my cheek with my left hand. The audience chants “you got slapped” as we walk to the ring steps. “You must have really wanted to slap me...” Crystal) “After last week, you’re d*mn right I did.” We reach the ring steps and I let her hand go. As I walk up the ring steps, I take my jacket off and t-shirt before handing them to Crystal. Afterwards, I take my FLW Wiki Tag Team Championship off my waist and top onto the top rope. I lay down and hold my championship, kiss it, and hold it low enough so Crystal can take it as I stare at Robin Sherwood. She takes my championship, then I roll off the top rope and into the ring. Robin and I walk to the middle of the ring, separated by referee Lucy Flowers. She signals for the bell to be rung. DING! DING! DING! Lucy Flowers signals for us to start, and we do by grabbing each other’s hands above our heads. However, Robin quickly transition into a standing side headlock when we leg our hands go and he wrapped his right arm around my head, while grabbing his right hand with his left hand. Not long after, I place my right foot on his calf and cause him to fall into a kneeling position. He lets my head go, so I grab his head with both my hands and forcefully push his head into the mat. I bend down and grab Robin by his hair with both my hands. Lucy Flowers) “Off his hair! ONE...TWO...THREE...” she counts before I let his hair go and let go of his hair with my right hand and wrap my right arm under his armpit. “FOUR!” I let his hair go with my left hand. Afterwards I wrapped my left arm around his other armpit, and hold my hands behind Robin’s back. Then I fell backwards, lifting him up and releasing my grip before he landed back first by the corner to the commentator’s right. Getting back up, I walked backwards to the corner opposite of Robin as he climbs back up. Waiting for him to get into position, I felt like making an example out of him by finishing him off quickly. Eventually he would get into a standing position, holding the top ropes and in a standing position. I run towards FLW’s third bird-brain, but he actually was smarter than I thought when he used both ropes to elevate himself and kick me with both his feet square in the jaw. I fell backwards onto the mat, while stood on the middle ropes. He looked down at me before jumping off and stomped both his feet onto my chest. I was very fortunate he didn’t come off the top rope, but both my legs kicked up as he fell into a seated position and hooked both my legs for a pinfall cover since both my shoulders were on the mat. Lucy Flowers) After getting into position, “ONE...TWO!” she counted before I reversed his pin by using my feet to push Robin’s head to the bottom turnbuckle and down to the mat. However, my cover didn’t count because both Robin’s arms were under ring ropes. I released my grip on his legs and rolled backwards getting my legs off his arms. Robin didn’t move when I looked back at him in a kneeling position, which meant I had to leave him be when Lucy Flowers came to check on him. Backed into the corner, I watched and listened to Robin tell Miss Flowers he was alright. My chest was imprinted with his boots as I continued to watch Robin as he climbed back to a standing position using the ring ropes. Lucy Flowers then backed away, so instead of just standing there, I ran towards Robin to deliver a running dropkick by leaping into the air and driving my feet into his face. I then flipped off him onto my belly as he held a ring rope with his left hand. The audience chanted for both Robin and I as I got to a position where I kneeled on my right knee. The audience’s gift giver’s left hand slowly releases the top rope; I tuck my head under his leg arm, wrap it around my neck, place my left hand on his torso, and place my right hand over his left left hand. Then I fell backwards, lifting him into the air and slamming him back-first onto the mat as I bridge into a pin. The audience cheers. Lucy Flowers) In position, she counts “ONE...TWO!” before Robin lifts his right shoulder off the mat. Audience) “YAY!” With only a two count, I released Robin and sat up. I was shocked because I thought I had this match won then. He was knocked out, but still managed to get his shoulder up before the count of three. I could only wonder how as I got back up into a standing position. I ran to the ring ropes in front of me, but coming back I didn’t expect to receive a dropkick from him. I fell onto the match quickly, but got back up just as quick to receive a second sole kick to my jaw. I stayed down longer, but was getting up as he ran the ring ropes. As he got closer, he went for a third dropkick, except I caught both his legs this time. He fell onto the math, his shoulders getting the brunt of the impact, while I positioned myself behind a set of ropes to the right of the announcer’s table, facing a barricade. I fell back, catapulting Robin’s throat into the third rope. Then I angled my knees as if I was making two triangles with one side being the mat. Robin fell down onto both my knees, receiving a backbreaker to his back and rolled under the ring ropes in front of the announcer’s table (after I let my hold on his legs go). As I got back up, Robin probably noticed and climbed the ropes quickly to take advantage of his opportunity. He springboarded himself for his signature springboard forearm smash (which leads to his Robin Splash), but he just screwed himself in the end. At first I had my back to him, but when I turned a little to the side, I could see him coming. However, I took a step back and lifted my leg closest to Robin, superkicking him in middle air. The crowd erupted when I hit my superkick. We both fell to the mat, I grabbed my right knee for a split second before I got up and dragged him away from the ring ropes and covered him. Lucy Flowers) “ONE...TWO...THREE!” she counted after slapping the mat three times. Then she signaled for the bell as I got off Robin. C22) “And your winner, “The Star” Aaaaaaaron Highlight!” The crowd cheered as I got up with Crystal coming in behind me with my Tag Team Championship. We celebrated the win together for a short time (this was my four win in FLW without a single loss), and helped Robin up. To seal the deal, we shook hands and went to the back. I was robbed from my heel persona. ''What do you think of FLW Wrestling: It's "Robin" Time - Episode 12? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Have any questions, comment below. If you don't have any questions, please answer at least one question below. '' Questions: #Did this episode seem rushed? #Would you say Aaron was robbed of his heel character? FLW Wrestling: Lovely to not Lovely - Episode 13 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:C22 (FLW) Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Crystal Actionaez Category:Lucy Flowers Category:Robin Sherwood Category:Story Week III